


Of Blood and Sorrow

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, If i did my job right youll cry, Jason is very angry, Jasons best friend was killed, M/M, Tim is tired, Tim just happens to be in the room were it happens, at the end hes sad, enough that its worth mentioning, jason todd deserved better, jaytim if you read between the lines, not alot of violance, so did tim, so hes killing the guy that killed her, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: Red Robin had not encountered Red Hood yet. He wasn't a big priority for the bats, he only murdered criminals. Still, Red Hood was dangerous. Red Robin mentally braced himself before running through the building towards the loud screams.





	Of Blood and Sorrow

Jason Todd's blood burned. It raged. His fury was like a volcano, lava spewing out in the first inklings of destruction. Yet, a cold washed over him, a chill hollowed in his chest. His ears roared. Chrys was dead.

Chrys who dabbed alcohol on his face after his scumbag father used Jason as a punching bag. Chrys who held him while Jason's mother took another dose of drugs and found her happy place. Chrys who taught Jason how to kiss a man, how to bite his lip for the extra cash. Chrys who ensured Jason could wield a knife and hide in the shadows or in an age worn hoodie. Chrys taught Jason to survive.

Chris talked Jason out of revenge. Chrys who was the only one in the world to know Jason before Batman, and after him. Chrys knew Red Hoods identity. Chrys loved the man under the mask. Chrys trusted him. 

Chrys who Jason loves. Chrys who’s lying dead in a dumpster because she refused to fuck the scumbag who felt her up. 

Jason will find that scumbag. Jason will make him suffer. Jason will make him bleed. First, Jason needed to find him. He asked the prostitutes, homeless kids, and the rest of the people who were forgotten in street corners. Jason got a name. 

Matthew Hendrix. 

Soon Jason stood on the offender's roof, murder choking him.

-

Red Robin felt tired. Sleep deprivation muddled his thinking, lagged his movements, and persistently made him yawn. The other bats must have noticed. They didn't make Red Robin sleep yet, they learned from experience that Red Robin had to be very tired to be forced asleep. That's why they sent him to patrol the mobsters, the filthy gang heads that escaped Red Hoods path temporarily. Not much visible crime occurred in the streets they occupied.

Besides, cases to last Red Robin days filled his room in Wayne Manor. The smoother patrol went, the sooner he could get to those. The hero took his time, it was a nice night in Gotham, at least as nice a night as Gotham could get.   
Still, crime had a way of rearing its ugly head everywhere, especially near the bats.

“AHHHHH”

There goes the peaceful night. Red Robin grinned. The vigilante ran into the building the cry escaped from. This was Matthew Hendrix, a minor crime bosses, territory.

Red Robin balked for a moment after he entered the building. Henchman and bodyguards littered the building. Every single one was shot cleanly, ensuring that they would die swiftly. 

Red Hood.

Red Robin had not encountered Red Hood yet. He wasn't a big priority for the bats, he only murdered criminals. Still, Red Hood was dangerous. Red Robin mentally braced himself before running through the building towards the loud screams. 

This place was a bloodbath. 

Once Red Robin found the room, he pushed the door open silently. Then he launched himself up onto the top of the door. He perched like his namesake. 

Red Hood stood over Hendrix. Knives pinned Hendrick’s limbs to the floor. Bullets were buried in every place but fatal in Hendricks body. Red Hood had splatters of blood all over his clothing. Only one thought registered. Whatever Hendrix did really pissed Red Hood off. Abruptly, Red Hood shot the mobster between the eyes.

Red Robin didn't waste another second before barreling onto Red Hood, kicking him in the chest before flipping away. Red Hood dropped his guns, instead of wielding his knives. This could get painful. Blow after blow became exchanged. Red Hood fought dirty. Red Robin fought sharp, but Red Robin was slightly less sharp than usual. Consequently, a knife buried its way into Red Robins hand. Red Robin gritted his teeth, quickly clicking the backup signal on his belt. 

In the moment that took, Red Hood punched Red Robin the gut and kicked him into the wall behind him. As the last attack, Red Hood twisted the knife in Red Robins hand, causing Red Robin to writhe in pain. Then, to render his opponent defenseless, Red Hood grabbed Red Robin's utility belt. He threw it into a far corner. 

For the first time in years, Red Robin felt week. Red Hood prowled close to Red Robin, boxing him close to the wall. Tears pricked at Red Robins eyes. His teeth gritted together to block the groans from escaping. Red Robin never thought he'd die by Red Hood's hands. He had a begrudging respect for him. Red Hood only took out monsters. 

Red Robin didn't want to die. 

Red Hood spoke, his voice gruff and ruined. 

“Hendrix deserved it. Don't get in my way again birdie.”

Time froze. That voice. Red Robin knew that voice. That voice laughed when Tim got ice cream on his face. That voice said some smug remark after its owner snuck a glance at Tims photos. That voice belonged to Jason. That voice belonged to Tims dead Robin. Jason. Jason was alive. Jason was here. Jason. Resurrection. Lazarus Pit. Holy shit. Jason.

Red Hood- Jason turned on his heel. Tim couldn't watch him leave. Mabey Red Robin could, but Jason yanked Tim out. Tim raised his good hand, fingers reaching weekly for Jason. Tim whimpered softly; “Jason..”

Jason swung around, standing in front of Tim in a heartbeat. Tim croaked out two words, “You're alive.” Jason's hand hovered over the knife in Tims' hand, a silent threat of pain he could inflict. Tim held back an avalanche of snivels and tears. 

“ Who are you, birdie.” 

“Tim.”

A beat passed.

Jason's attitude flipped like a switch. Jason grabbed the knife in his belt, cutting open Tims mask. Jason stilled. Then, a trembling hand cupped Tims' cheek, a careful brush of fingers wiped a tear.

“Timmy.” Tim smiled. “Jay.”

Sweat slipped down Tims' face accompanied by the tears that fought their way out of Tims' eyes. Jason sobbed. 

“I'm so sorry Timmy. You called the bats. They'll come for you. You'll be healed. Thank god, Timmy.” Jason began to retreat. Tim wailed.

“No! You can't leave. You're alive, don't go. Don't leave me again! I miss you. I love you. Sta-”. Jason's gloved hand firmly clamped over Tims' mouth. “ I'm different now Timbers. I'm not good like you. I'm sorry Timmy.” 

Tim gasped through a stab of pain from his hand. Jason recoiled like the sound shot him. “Goodbye.” “NO”

Tim crumbled to the ground. Blood. Tim tasted blood. He smelled it too. He lied there, wrecked and heartbroken. An eternity passed until;

“Don't worry Timmy. We’ll get you home. “

Tim didn't want home. Tim wanted Jason. Jason wanted both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
